staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiser Matt Tygore
"I have been manipulating you since before the war began, Rakp Visa, defected because I convinced him to do so. Sugof attacked the Sapphirian Sector because I convinced him it was right. Everything that has happened to you three was because of my doing, this conflict, Harkoff's corruption, Gerard's Exile, The Natogytt Civil War, and even you Noemi Cerda, your defection in 2496 was all but guaranteed." StratosTygo in reponse to the New Sapphirian Alliance. Rise of StratosTygo Stratostygo, or known by his alias, "Matt Tygore" lived a relatively uneventful life, until at some unknown time period, he started noticing his Psionic abilities, when the 2nd American Civil War along with World War III began He joined a Mercenary organization named "The Union" After the war between the States ended a new darker faction rose from it's ashes.. Night Tech, Night tech m ade up of rebelling soldiers on both sides, became the most powerful terrorist group on Earth, they came into conflict with the Union and nearly killed it's leaders. Matt Tygore's base was overun and he was left for dead but he didn't die, when he returned to battle during the action of the 4th he led his forces to victory and hunted down every last Night Tech member that particpated. The Epidemic of 2014. In the preceding two years various bacteria had been becoming ever more deadly, when the flu hit the population in 2014 the disease completely warped the minds of the victims, causing them to become reckless while roaming around attacking anything in sight. After another Union victory at the central city, a massive wave of infected descended upon them the situation quickly became dire, Matt Tygore's forces pulled back, after having rescued civilians from the nearby suburb with stolen helicopters, the Union made their stand on the Core Tower. When the infected started to overrun their defenses, Matt Tygore enraged, finally unleashed his psionic powers.. the deep freeze that he created killed the infected (and some of his men) but stopped them from eradicating everyone left alive. Four months later, the disease had been cured with the miracle cure "Cryolatinian" at the same time, Matt Tygore had become a national hero, from which he began his first plan, he reorganized the Union into SkyTech. The End of Night-Tech and beginning of SkyTech After the morally ambiguous "Battle of Sonora" the newly reorganized "SkyTech" still garnered more and more members. Finally in July 24th of 2015 SkyTech forces stormed a compound outside northern mexico, luckily they managed to catch the leaders of Night-Tech off guard as they happened to be located all in the same base. they were besieged and within hours Matt Tygore assassinated them all. The fall of Nations, Rise of Antarctica As the sovereign states of the earth had been weakened by civil conflict, War, famine, disease and Terrorism. SkyTech (now based in Antarctica) had numbered over 3.4 million members world-wide, was prepared to face a new challenge, Chancellor Matt Tygore, had strategicallly placed thousands of sleeper agents in the larger countries that could still fi ght. On September 9th of 2021 Operation "Deep Freeze" began, and SkyTech forces attacked en masse, linking up with sleeper agents and allied rebel groups. the severe damage caused by the surprise attack led to the fall of these nations and the surrender of others. On September 11th 2021 the Prototype "Sky Battleship" which plans for it's assembly had been stolen by SkyTech three years previously, had finally been completed and ready for battle, Matt Tygore christened the ship the "SkyTiger" and by September 12th had revealed the ship to the world. The last remaining navies of the world, forged the Allied Forces, and with a 50,000 strong army, stormed the continent of Antarctica in one last struggle for survival however this army was NOT equiped for the extreme lows in temperature that SkyTech had been accustomed to for almost half a decade, and so the 400 strong defender force still managed to defeat the larger force . Seven days later, all of the worlds navies had been destroyed by the SkyTiger and escort aircraft, all 50,000 troops that participated in the battle of Antarctica either defected or died. On September 19th of 2021, Matt Tygore had conquered the planet, in his capitol city of "SkyTech City" in the province of Ice Core Glacier, Matt Tygore Declared victory, and deemed himself, "Kaiser" he changed his name to StratosTygo, and finally he formed a new government under his and his comrades leadership, the United Terran States of Earth based Antarctica (later states would be replaced with systems) He has ruled ever since. The Space War and the Invasion The War Terran Imperialism, the Krovans The Terrans conquer other worlds The Solar-Sapphirian War The Terrans finally meet their match. Terran invasion of Sangerrika, Borelus and Kanderarch Prequel stuff StratosTygo's role in the Sector Wars In 2504 the Viserak and secretly the Kandlia invaded the Sapphirian Sector, despite StratosTygo's scheming he was not aware that this would occur so soon nor was he aware of the Kandlia. Near the end of the Year, the Great Kandlian Swarm, had invaded 16 Sapphirian Worlds namely Kanderach and Capricon, by 11.11.2505 He sent Three fleets to pacify the Kandlian swarm, in the sapphirian Sector. Their first target was Kanderarch, Commander's James Albert Ranson and Cheyanne, leading Antarchtos corps and SkyTech respectively, succeeded in purging the kandlia from the surface, albeit at the cost of many million Kanderarchi lives. In response, interim Kal-Nedis Wertias Opop, sent Epsilon Squadron to fight them off. After several major battle on the surface and in Space, Kaiser StratosTygo ordered a temporary withdrawal. Terran Invasion of Borale Four months after that Kanderarch Campaign, Kaiser StratosTygo himself took part in the Terran invasion of Borales, Fourteen UTSEA fleets invaded not only catching the Viserak off guard, but forcing many of them to flee. Alexis Sugof forced Terran civillians living in the Emeraldii sector into internment camps, which caused StratosTygo to threaten Adairis itself, if that had continued. Within a few days, the last remaining AVS Forces were defeated at Borales, and unbeknownst to the Viserak, StratosTygo's Forces used the Boralissian Star Beacon to contain a Frost Core. A few months later Natogytt Allies on Kalrein sent a distress call. Terran Defense of Kalrein The Viserak led by Gerard Tygore, had attacked planet Kalrein. StratosTygo sent Commander: Cheyanne and the newly formed "Gold" Squadron to defend the world. Days later, Gold Squadron had been defeated and StratosTygo, deemed Gerard Tygore public enemy. After the Kalreinis decided to negotiate, Kaiser StratosTygo's Imperial Squadron appeared in orbit of the planet and laid waste to the Adairin Acclamator forces garrisons there. The Kandlian Invasion The Kandlian swarm landed upon the surface of Kanderarch, the signal given off by the local frost core led the Swarm to the planet again, now with a much larger force, UTSEA forces were overun and the frost core was stolen, in response, the StratosTygo himself hunted for the Frost core, he came accross a kandlian courier named "Spline" he murdered Spline and continued his search for the frost core, he then spread a rumor that it was the Natogytts who had killed Spline, Later, Kaiser Stratostygo's original plan, was to begin, the destruction of the majority of the Swarms on Planet Kandlia was ready, and with over 27 Fleets the UTSEA destroyed all but one swarm, the Kandlians were then informed of the attack, and attacked planet Antarchtos as planned, information on the location of earth was intentionally given at Frontier and he staged the "Death" of Sentien, to break the Swarm in two, once the Kandlians were defeated in Antarctica,some of their minions were captured. the kandlians were chased to Frontier, and a great battle between Harkoff, Tychondrus, Razurus and the UTSEA began. The UTSEA won the conflict and captured Tychondrus, Razurus and the dead husk of Spline to be used for testing. Terran Retribution Kaiser StratosTygo ordered the UTSEA to invade Borelus, the purpose this time was to activate the Star-Beacon and Frost Core there for their first official field test. After the invasion of Borelus two more frost core signals were picked up and Antarchtos and Aridia were the next place for their forces to head towards. StratosTygo's Forces on Antarchtos faced Harkoff's Swarm, however the UTSEA had the upperhand and used the frost core Star Beacon combination to eradicate the Kandlia on the planet. The next world was Aridia, which the Viserak had retreated to after the conflicts in Emeraldii, they managed to steal one of the frost cores as well, StratosTygo ordered the Commander and Zach Jenson to assault the compound. As the UTSEA battled the forces on Aridia, StratosTygo noticed that the Enemy had been tipped off to their plans, while the UTSEA secured the Frost core, the traitor was still on the loose. Once again it was time to invade Borales, since the UTSEA had pulled out a few months previously to attack Kandlia, the Viserak returned en masse. However before the invasion a strange Natogytt appeared, and prior to this StratosTygo caught a glimpse of an old friend.. someone he thought to have been still leading... he thought who he saw was Leo Taigo, but it wasn't. infact it was his son, Spitter Taigo, when the ALL of the Star beacons known to exist were activated in 2512 he used that to go back in time to where StratosTygo caught the glimpse of him. instead of stopping the catastrophic future he instead caused it, StratosTygo rallied Alexis Sugof and Patriarch Harkoff to go with him to stop the time travellers. despite the clash on the Snowy forests of Insector 6 ending in stalemate, Zach Jenson and the Commander were allowed to return to the UTSEA, Spitter Taigo left and exiled himself realizing his mistakes. The timeline however WAS NOT fixed, only postponed, the Loreko still lives. Invasion of Borelecava, Fall of Sentien On the Borelecavan dawn, The UTSEA invaded the world with some of the same fleets that invaded Kandlia a year before their inital plan was to activate the Borelecavan, star beacon, unfortunately it had malfunctioned possibly due to some of the time traveling ridiculousness. James Ranson himself led the attack, the UTSEA forces there killed three couriers, Corros, Degester and Byoclorus. with those couriers dead, the kandlian presence in the immediate area of the Star beacon was weakened. James Ranson entered the beacon himself to repair it. Meanwhile near Sentien's Hive Clutch, StratosTygo revealed the fruits of their efforts, a genetic compliation of Spline, Tychondrus, Razurus and the Temporal Double version of Harkoff. he deemed this creation Draliska, the UTSEA led by StratosTygo and the Draliskan Swarm Slammed into the Kandlian Swarm and broke through their defenses, StratosTygo placed the frostcore down himself, as the frost core and star beacon were simultaneously activated the entirety of the Swarm was owned by StratosTygo and Draliska.